The Perfect,The Innocent,The Sue:A guide to making decent tributes
by Dissection of the Mind
Summary: Confused on what a sue is exactly? Take a look inside! Soon it will cover what can and can not be.. Yeah..
1. First Names

**A/N: So, I saw alot of these and I had the sudden urge to make one myself. I know, I know! So un-original! But, I could care less ;). Anywho, I know I have/stillmightbutIdearlyhopenot submitted them, who hasn't? We just want amazing characters! This will be a few or several chapters long. Possibly table of contents... **

**Chapter 1: First Names**

**Chapter 2: Last Names**

**Chapter 3: Personalities**

**Chapter 4: Backstories**

**Chapter 5: Strengths & weaknesses**

**Chapter 6: Appearances**

**Chapter 7: Districts**

**Chapter 8: Clichés and Stereotypes**

**Chapter 9: Family, Friends, and relationships**

**Chapter 10: Careers & Alliances**

**Chapter 11: Weapons**

**Chapter 12: Blogs**

**Chapter 13: Tokens**

**Chapter 14: Ages**

**Chapter 15: Knowledge of things**

**Chapter 16: Reactions/Reasons**

**Chapter 17: Details in Forms**

**Chapter 18: Repeats (Aka re-submitted)**

**Chapter 19: Siblings**

**That'll be all for now, may be more? Anywho, I'm gonna put a little thing so this is not illegal..**

* * *

Mary-Sue was a girl who was perfect in every aspect... except her district life. Every day people would taunt her because of how majestically gorgeous she was. She had no friends because they were afraid of her strength. Even though she was only eleven and had many curves and skinny arms, she was the strongest person ever.

She always was nice, always. Except when others were mean. She hated meanines. So, being the super secret spy she was she stole of their stuff. It helped supply for her family of 10. Her parents left her or possibly died because of all of those kids. So, Mary had to take care of them.

Now.. the story begins...

* * *

**District One: **Now, this is a simple one. Most people are named after luxury items, but some are over the top and used so much it hurts.

_Names Never to be used:_ Diamond, Shiney, Shimmer, Luxury, Feather, King, Queen, Princess, Sparkle, Gold, Glimmer, Glittery, Fame, Glitter, Silver, Sequin, Perfect, Special, Unique, Sapphire, Saphire, Saphyre

_In The Middle: _Fame, Royal, Fancy, Fashion, Galaxy, Plush, Blush, Rarity, Zephyr, Bliss, Illuminate, Ruby, Ever, Aphrodite, Demeter, Fortune

_Some Suggestions_: Grace, Beauty, Vanity, Dream, Topaz, Obsidian, Fedora, Silk, Lust, Passion, Spinel, Kingston, Emerald, Venus, Honor, Realm, Fantasy, Champagne, Plush, Tapestry, Empress, Aphrodite, Odeyssa, Deity, Fortuna

* * *

**District Two: **This district tends to be a very unique one name wise. Normally Greek, and Latin Gods/Goddesses.

_Names never to be used:_ Mars and anything un-two like..

_In The Middle: _Samia, Apollo, Leto, Kronos

_Some Suggestions:_ Andora, Ismene, Isis, Ares, Calista, Aetos, Hero, Theo, Anubis, Apollo, Artemis, Minerva, Demeter, Hades, Rhea, Kronos

* * *

**District Three: **The district of electronics! Well, basically. The names revolve around technology itself, and parts of what makes things up. As well, if stuck in the name department doing something casual yet different is good. I suggest maybe finding some chemicals of sorts?

_Names to never to be used:_ Sparkie, Tech, Mac, Dell, Power, Gadget, Chip, Acid, Genetic, Kinesis, Genius

_In The Middle: _Merlin, Arsenic, Genetic, Gas, Moira, Chessie, Illuminate, Ever, Sun, Kinet, Kinesis, Genius

_Some Suggestions:_ Spark, Wyre, Wire, Volt, Cable, Cables, Glitch, Battery, Surge, Gadge, Circuit, Merlin, Codet, Fuze, Athena

* * *

**District Four: **Fishing, water, nets. And **FINNICK.**That man is one attractive man, am I right? Anywho, anything sea related basically

_Names never to be used:_ Trout, Ocean, Oceanus, Pearl, Blue, Wave, Sandy, Lakeisha, Beech, Urchin

_In The Middle: _Merlin, Zephyr, Misty

_Some Suggestions:_ Anemone, Cascade, Coral, Meredith, Caspian, Sebastian, Lakyn, Baye, Kai, Gemini, Merlin, Zephyr

* * *

**District Five: **Power! This is a hard one but you can pretty much go anywhere.. As long as it has some power related thing

_Names never to be used:_ Power, Solaris, Kinet

_In The Middle: _Zephyr, Chessie, Kinet, Electra, Electric

_Some Suggestions_: Bena, Chord, Nova, Solaris, Keon, Roam, Wren

* * *

**District Six: **Transportation and medication. Try and find something related to that. But, please, don't use now-a-day car brands! My gosh it honestly makes me cringe..

_Names never to be used:_ Trolley, Trayn, Bicycle, Biyke, Honda, Gauze

_In The Middle: _Gauze, Wren, Chessie, Kinet

_Some Suggestions:_ Rowena, Morph, Axel, Metro, Chain, Bridge, Bridget, Theon, Roam

* * *

**District Seven: **Typically tree names, wood names and such. All of those work well for this district as well as some dare say "normal" names.

_Names never to be used_: Oak, Wood, Tree, Bark, Woody, Pine, Timber, Banyan

_In The Middle: _Bartek, Elm, Juno

_Some Suggestions:_ Willow, Maple, Hazel, Idra, Linden, Alder, Cypress, Oliver, Olive, Cedar, Bartek, Elm

* * *

**District Eight: **Fabrics and different types of clothing will work. Different components of it and such. I normally look up either "Textille List of stuff" or "Fabric lists".

_Names never to be used_: Lacy, Plaid, Stitch, Fabric, String, Weaven, Weave, Spool, Cotton, Knit, Lace

_In The Middle: _Cotton, Burlap, Linen, Woven, Mesh, Mousseline, Fiber, Suede, Teffra

_Some Suggestions:_ Twill, Velvet, Velveteen, Patch, Bonnet, Denim, Thumbelina, Tulle, Thimblelina, Beta, Challis, Chambray, India, Lyrica, Moire, Mohair, Mousseline, Poppy, Ribbon, Suede, Hera

* * *

**District Nine: **The land of golden grain.. okay.. not really. But it's grain related names. And stuff

_Names never to be used_: Rye, Grain, Barley, Cotton, Oat(s), Rice, Wheat

_In The Middle: _Millet, Lupin, Teffra

_Some Suggestions:_ Rowen, Maize, Aluma, Barric, Amina, Poppy, Paisley, Millet, Teff, Quinoa, Amaranth, Lupin, Moira

* * *

**District Ten: **Cows. Moo! :3. more so a country like place, with farms.. and livestock.

_Names never to be used_: Dusty, Fawn, Wolf, Coyote, Loris, Mallard, Raven

_In The Middle: _Fawn, Avian, Jay, Loris, Mallard, Mink, Wren, Moira

_Some Suggestions:_ Claudia, Lynx, Buck, Wayne, Samira, Ruxin, Lera, Piper, Buck, Finch, Oryx, Mordecai

* * *

**District Eleven: **Agriculture! You can use different plants and natural foods, but don't go to overboard with this!

_Names never to be used:_ Cinnamon, Spice, Fern, Grapes, Cotton, Fig, Flower, Rose, Daisy

_In The Middle: _Cotton, Fig, Flower, Daisy, Citrus, Maize, Pepper, Mordecai, Juno

_Some Suggestions:_ Acacia, Almond, Apple, Olive, Oliver, Basil, Fern, Lavender, Citrus, Maize, Pepper, Juno

* * *

**District Twelve: **Primrose! The home of Katniss! This one you can use coal related, possibly bread related and plants and flowers! Magic!

_Names never to be used_: Cole, Fire, Tuber, Ash, Delly, Burne

_In The Middle: _Moira, Ash

_Some Suggestions_: Ember, Ashby, Ellis, Loreli, Saffron, Salem, Moira

* * *

**Here we go! I hope it's alright. Most of.. no, all of them are related to their district in one way or another. The descriptions just suck man, but whatevs. Yeah.. Thanks for reading!**

**Of course there are other names! These are just some I thought of, found, and read... DISCLAIMER. Okay, I'm just letting you know.. :)**

**More legalizing stuff:**

* * *

"What will you name her?" Amaron asked, poking the baby's cheek. The baby looked up with wide, emerald eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to name her.. Cinnamon Spice Tuber-Ann Delta Jones." the mother cooed, smiling brightly.

"That's a horrid name!" Amaron gasped, clutching her heart. "Name her Prince Mary-Sue Almond Honor Jones, fits her so much better."

"Your right!" the mother exclaimed, nearly dropping the baby. The baby with it's super strong arms pushed itself off the floor and began to walk.

"So proud.. little tyke hasn't even begun crawling."

* * *

_**SIDE NOTE:**_

_**So, there is an 'in the middle' section now! If it's in another list it is because I am leaning more toward that side and if it's in another district I believe it will work! As well I went through some SYOT's (No harm intended!) and picked and added the good from the bad!**_


	2. Last Names

**Today shall be last names, which may I add are important? Yes, so important they get their own chapter! Woo! :D**

**P.S. Make sure the last name flows and sounds nice with the last name! Don't just make odd spellings in general and what not unless they are super amazing!**

* * *

**Going to be in a different format! In general last names to never be used:**

First off I'd like to say that when making a last name for your tribute, keep the first name in your mind. Do they sound good together? As a way to tell I suggest you say them out loud together! Here's some examples you can try out! I will divide them into districts and put one for each gender and put 'the good' and 'the bad'. As well, there will be some never be used.. EVER last names.

* * *

**District One:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Saphire Perfect (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Passion Fortuna (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_King 'Prince' Kingston (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Obsidian 'Ian' Luxus (M)

Think, if you were in this district what would you prefer to be called? What would you do if your name was 'Shiny Leroes'? Always make sure the name strings together well!

* * *

**District Two:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Selena Midnightson Stonewell (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Minerva Lee (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Mars Jakobs (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Ares Calistor (M)

* * *

**District Three:**

_**A 'Bad' Example: **_Sparkie Corre (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Cable Merlin (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Gasson 'Gas' Chessie (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Glitch Codet (M)

* * *

**District Four:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Sandy Lake (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Anemone Ferris (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Troaut Beech (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Caspian Zephyr (M)

* * *

**District Five:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Powerlynn Solarkinect (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Roam Tenit (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Factory Powers (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Bena Condut (M)

* * *

**District Six:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Trolley Decksworth (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Rowena Morph (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Toyota Nissan Hondai (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Metro Axston (M)

* * *

**District Seven:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Elm Timber (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Hazel Linder (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Wood Banyan (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Idra Cedar (M)

* * *

**District Eight:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Lacey Stiches (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Mousseline Twill (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Weaven Spool (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Stitchell Denim (M)

* * *

**District Nine:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Grainey Rye (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Aluma Harrison (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Barley Wheatson (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Rowan Millet (M)

* * *

**District Ten:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Raven Loris (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Samira Lynx (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Bear Cotton (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Buck Lenil (M)

* * *

**District Eleven:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Cinnamon Fern (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Acacia Cotton (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Grapes Sern (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Mordecai June (M)

* * *

**District Twelve:**

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Delly Mink (F)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Moira Ashby (F)

_**A 'Bad' Example:**_Cole Ash (M)

_**A 'Good' Example:**_Damien Axel (M)

* * *

**TIPS&Such:**

- First of all, I understand I didn't exactly cover last names. It'd be rather hard to do so so I just did some..basics. Though there are a few things I suggest!

1. Don't EVER use Jones, Smith, etc. I'm sorry. Whenever I ever see this I face-palm, honestly. I understand that it could be passed down from family to family or it's a normal one, etc. But this is Panem! Make it unseen before and such. Please do refrain from these.

2. Sometimes do a spin on "normal" names if needed

3. No odd spellings of typical names! This goes for first, last and so on!

4. Always make sure the name flows nicely. Make sure it goes with the first name and if you did put it down.. middle. Say it out loud! If there is a certain way you want it pronounced make sure it is seen!

5. Only one middle name! Not.. five!

* * *

_**Legal Story:**_

On a day like today Mary-sue was tending her garden. Most of her plants were wilted yet she never gave up hope. So, she sang to them. Her melodic voice brought them to life! It was so perfect everybody dropped dead. She was modest about it though.

Mary, after the plant incident decided it was time to find a new hobby she could add to her list! She couldn't think of anything though so thought it'd be a good idea to think of her own...

* * *

**Hope it was okay! As well, sorry if you get/got offended.. Just being honest here. Also,these are typically my opinions but it may reach the general crowd.**


End file.
